


Slippery Slopes

by Emotionless



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, F/F, F/M, Foul Language, Possible smut later, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionless/pseuds/Emotionless
Summary: You’ve never been a very expressive person. You’re quiet with most people, and don’t open up much, but keeping people at arm's length was something you inherited from your dad. As a result you only have a couple of friends. Regardless, they are great friends, even when they are miles away. Now you’ve moved to a town nearby, and planning on spending the summer in the city where monsters moved into when they appeared a year ago. What’s the worst that can happen?





	1. Dressing Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey everyone! I have never written any fan fiction, so this is a first. I'm pretty sure this is going to crash and burn, but hey! Feel free to critique! I'm hoping for the best and would love any comments or suggestions you may have. I don't have a full outline for this yet, but I want to see how far I can go. Thanks!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

You knocked on Kristen’s apartment door, hoping your best friend opened the door soon. Kris had recently moved to the New City a month ago, and today was the first-time you had the chance to visit her. You looked around, wondering if you had the correct address. Nothing is worse than knocking on a door, just to find out you have the wrong one, and pissing off said owner of the home. While debating on whether to walk away or not, the door finally swings open, and Kris rushes out and hugs you.

“You’re finally here! What took you so long Boo?! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!” Kris squealed in excitement.

“Hey Kris, Happy early Birthday,” you gasp as she drags you into the apartment.

As she shuts the door, you get a good look at her new apartment. Although she’d only been there a month, it already looks well lived in. Clothes are strewn around the living room, and you can hear heavy metal pouring out of the TV. The living room has a couch sitting in the middle, with a large chair on one side and a love seat on the other, facing the large TV. Pictures and posters were placed on various walls and tables, giving the room a warm feeling. Well, as warm as you can get with Kris at least. The kitchen was to your right and looked immaculate and well stocked, this is unsurprising though, she always did enjoy cooking.

“Sorry, I got a bit lost on the way in. This city changed a ton since I was last here. Plus, you know parking around here’s a bitch, right?” you reply.

“Don’t hate on New City! It’s been sooo fun! And everyone here has been so welcoming!”

“Really? Even with the Edgy ass monsters that look like they can, and will rip you to pieces?” You tease.

“YES! I’ve even made friends with some of them through a babysitting job, you gonna start lecturing me on how I need to stay away from them Mom?” Kristen sneers, glaring up at you.

You snicker as you roll your eyes. “No. Did I expect you to make friends with monsters after a month? Not really. But am I surprised? Fuck no! You’re the only bitchy pain in my ass I know that WOULD make friend with monsters so quickly.”

“Good! Now come on! It’s already 6 and we need to clean up and change. We’re meeting a couple of them at a nightclub and bar called Grillby’s at 9 PM, and we need to look like sexy bitches,” She says looking at you, striking a sexy pose.

“Hahaha. Whoa there, slow down. One, I am NOT going to fit in your clothing, and two, you did not warn me, so I don’t have any. Plus, I refuse to show that much skin.” You pause. “And anyway, you know I not that comfortable in clothes like that. Can’t I just wear what I’m in now?” you look at Kristen with the best puppy eyes you can muster, which isn’t much.

She doesn’t even spare you a glance as she drags you to her room. “No. For my birthday week you WILL wear sexy clothing!” She finally glances at you, looking sheepish. “Plus, I may or may not have brought you some clothes that I knew would fit.”

“You’re joking.” 

The look on her face tells you she’s not, and you decide to accept your fate. “Fine, but I have veto power and I can choose the color.”

Kristen grins at you like she’s won the lottery. “Yay!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You look at yourself in the mirror, pausing at the drastic change from what you had been wearing previously, a loose t-shirt, a large baggy jacket, baggy pants, and tennis shoes. She even made you change out of your sports bra for gods sake! After an hour of haggling with Kristen, you finally had an outfit that you both agreed on. You now wore a deep maroon, high neck shirt that hid your cleavage, but was tight enough to show off your breasts, and a loose black short skirt that reached mid-thigh. You had both agreed on a pair of short black heels so you could dance without hindrance. 

She had also decided that she was going to do your makeup as well, and ignored any complaints you’d had. Your normally makeup-less face now had a light layer of cover-up, and your eyes had heavy eye-liner, making them pop. She had chosen a vibrant red-orange eye shadow along with some copper tones that made your grey, blue-green eyes pop, and added a natural colored lipstick that slightly darkened your lips. Your thin, light, shoulder length blond hair had been much easier to deal with. Kristen had allowed you to mess with it as you like. You had chosen to part it on the side rather than down the middle, and put it up in a high ponytail, leaving down bangs on one side. This allowed you to at least kind of hide your face if you needed to.

I would almost go to the point that I might look kinda sexy. Almost. You think to yourself.

Looking over at Kristen, you notice she’s finally finished changing, and she looks hot. She finally decided, after another hour and a half of going through her closet and trying to pick out the right outfit, and having to try on a multitude of different combinations, on an outfit. She’s wearing a tight halter top with displayed her ample cleavage, and a short skirt that just barely reached below her butt. She had chosen 3 inch heels for tonight, which brought her to a whopping 5’6, which was average at best. Her caramel colored skin didn’t need cover-up, but she had applied thick eyeliner and black eyeshadow, making her chubby baby face look mature and sexy. Kristen is short and heavy set, but despite being, she eludes an air of confidence fit for at least three people. Her tight clothing showed off all her assets, and the black went well with her caramel colored skin, her curly hair left down on the right side, showing off the shaved side of her head.

“Damn, you look hot Kris,” you mutter after you give her a once over.

“Aw, thanks Bae! You do to!” You snort and roll your eyes.

“We’re supposed to be there at nine, right?” You look at your watch. “It’s already 8:30, how long does it take to get there?”

“About 15 minutes walking.”

“Walking?! I could just drive you know. It’d be so much faster. ”

“Nope! I am drinking and parking is hard, so we are walking! Plus it’ll be so much more fun!”

You sighed, and huffed in frustration, glaring at your best friend.

“Fiiine”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The night was warm as you made your way through the streets of New City. The stars, through glittering, are still being drowned out by the last rays of sun at it set over Mount Ebott, and by the moon rising behind you in the east.

It’s the middle of summer already, and you realize it’s been just over 1 year since the Monsters had crept out of the mountain, led by a small ten-year-old child. They claimed that they had been under the mountain for over 1,000 years, though humanity had long forgotten their existence, instead turning reality into stories made to keep children from misbehaving. They certainly looked the part, with dark clothing, sharp teeth, and malicious looks. The stories that came from the Underground did not help, the horrors of below, a terrifying world where it was Kill, or Be Killed, and Mercy was nothing but a mere passing dream. 

When they appeared, the world was in uproar. The military had quickly built a quarantine around the mountain, and the Monsters stayed there for another 6 months while the Queen and King of Monsters, Queen Toriel and King Asgore, and the child, Chara, who had appointed themselves the Monsters ambassador, met with the government, trying to get rights for Monsters, as well as fighting for the right for Chara to stay with their adoptive family. This process was relatively quick, since the Monsters had brought with them a good quantity of money. This sped up the process, amazingly, within a year Monsters had full rights and Chara was left with the King. But there was a catch, Queen Toriel was required to stand trial for her crimes, as she had killed 6 children. Although they couldn’t get her for the murder of all the children, she was still sent to jail for some of the more recent murders. 

You shivered at the thought.

When the Monsters were finally allowed to move into the city, most people moved away, terrified that the monsters were going to kill them all. Some people had stayed, and others even moved in, excited that Monsters existed. The Monsters themselves all were loaded, and although many humans had wanted to give them less than what their gold was worth, the monsters had proven themselves smart and terrifying. You laughed at the poor fool who thought they could get away with they could be racist or cheap and try to cheat the monsters out of their money. Many of the monsters moved into the multitude of empty apartment buildings, other ended up building their own homes at the edges of the cities in gated communities that were very well guarded.

“Hey Boo, Wha’cha thinking about?” Kristen asks, shaking your shoulder. “I’ve called you several times now, you’re being more of a space cadet than usual. Are you okay?”

“Hm? Ya, I’m fine. Jus thinking about when the Monsters appeared. It’s hard to believe that it’s been over a year since they came out from the Underground. I also realize that I’ve never actually MET any monsters.” You look at her, shaking your head to free yourself from your thoughts.

“I’ve only heard stories, and Yes, I know that everything needs to be taken with a grain of salt, especially since most people are complete morons. . . But I’m still worried.” You look at Kristen. “You know, the normal me stuff.”

Kristen leans over and gives you a hug. “Don’t worry Boo, you’ll be fine. You know I wouldn’t introduce you to anybody I didn’t trust.”

You hug her back and poke her side eliciting a squeak from her. “Kristen, that is not a comforting thought. You trust people waaay too easily.” You snort and roll your eyes.

“Hey! Don’t poke my squish!” Kristen pouts and covers her sides as if it would protect them from you.

Grinning you look at her. “Don’t worry Kris, I won’t mess with your squish. . . Much”

Kristen huffs and walks a bit faster.

“So how much further is this place? I swear we’ve been walking forever, and all I’ve seen is more housing.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just around the next block. You’ll now when you’re there, you’ll hear it. Grillby opens up the basement as a nightclub on some nights and the music is amazing. You’ll have so much fun!” she walks a little faster. 

“Wait, you mean the owner is named Grillby, and the bar we’re going to is named Grillby’s?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, and so, the guy has a bar and a dance floor? Wow, I swear he’s catering just to you Kris. It seems right up your alley”

“Mhmm” Kristen grins and has a mischievous gleam to her eye.

“You’re going to make me dress up in this for your birthday aren’t you.” you whine, shoulders slumping. “Kriiisten! Whyyyyy?”

“Aww! You know me so well!” Kristen croons as she turns the corner. “I’m doing this for your own good. It builds character and you look fiiine. Now stop whining, we’re here.”

You’re speechless. The street is bright, and there are monsters everywhere. You knew that monsters came in a variety of different forms, but you had no idea that there were so many different looks. You also didn’t realize how large most monsters were. Look around, the smallest is a few inches taller than Kristen, looking to be around 5’5. Though they all seemed to have places to be, an occasionally shot a glare at anyone who got too close. You could kind of tell who was stronger by the reactions of other monsters. Stronger monsters moved around with relative ease, with other monsters moving out of their way, while weaker monsters slipped through the crowds and avoided eye contact at all costs.

The street itself has a wide variety of businesses ranging from the bar, Grillby’s, which is on the left side of the street, to clothes stores and a bakery farther down the street to your right called Muffet’s Bakery. As you get a closer look at Grillby’s, you realize looks like it’s a high-class bar in the front, but there is a long line of monsters and people winding around the side of it leading to a door with a scary (but adorable) looking dog monster in cool lighting occasionally pouring out of the door when people entered or left. You can hear music from where you stand, weaving through the street and thumping in your chest. 

“Wow Kristen.” You breathe out. “This is incredible. I feel like a kid at a Halloween store! Except, you know, more realistic and not pathetic costumes and whiny children.”

“Knew you’d like it! The monsters are pretty awesome. They are grouchy at times, but they’ve already become like family!”

“Family? Really?! I mean, I know that you're pretty open and welcoming with new people, but isn’t far too soon to be calling them family?”

“Elara, stop worrying. You’ll understand when you meet them” She complained as she walked past the line and straight up to the monster. “Now come on, let’s go in!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I reread my second chapter, I realized that I really didn't like it, and I rushed through it way too fast. I like this one much better and it has a better flow, without jumping around too much. I hope you guys like it! ^.^
> 
> I am going to try to get a chapter out a week, but I am not going to rush it, I actually want this to be somewhat good.

“Hey G.D! How are you today!” Kristen coos as you stay behind her.  
G.D huffs as he looks at her, wagging his tail slightly. “Aw, you're just adorable! I hope you don’t mind us skipping the line. We’re here to meet with Alphys and Undyne, and I don’t really want to keep them waiting. You know how Alphy gets.” You see him shudder at the thought. 

G.D barks out what you guess is an agreement, as he opens the door. Kristen walks through easily, but as you try to walk past, a red spear blocks your way, making you jump and yelp, and a deep growl erupts from his chest. He steps forward, towering over you by at least two feet and wider by a good sum as well. His bristling fur is black in color, and his eyes glittering coldly as they stare at you. Despite the terrifying large and aggressive monster standing in front of you, you are split between fear, and wanting to dote on the monster and give it scratches, you liked animals way too much for this. You’re obviously not sane. Shut up brain. 

As he growls, you can hear the snickers of monsters in the line, some of the shouting complaints and jeers at you. You could feel you face heat from the attention, and you hunched over a bit as to shrink yourself as much as possible. Normally you would also find something interesting on the ground, but the large growling dog monster was currently holding enough of your attention.  
“G.D.! Calm down, she’s with me.” Kristen snaps.  
G.D quiets his growl, but he still seemed on edge, though you weren’t sure why. You tense as he leans down and sniffs you, as he seems to be trying to figure something out.  
.  
As he moves back he continues to stare at you, spear unmoving. You swallow, feeling your blood freeze in the warm air. “U-um Kri-Kristen, what should I do?” More people shout from behind you, making you more anxious as each moment passes. 

You hear Kristen sigh. “Just try and pet him, you probably won’t lose your hand. But knowing you, you’ll be fine.” You glance at her and try to rely as much sarcasm as you can at that moment. “Gee, thanks”  
You raise your hand slowly, and watch G.D’s face closely for any hint that he will react. He doesn’t move, and makes no motion that would tell you how he feels about it, he seemed more focused on something else. Taking a risk, you start to scratch just behind his ear. Greater dog flinches slightly, making you pause, but continue when nothing else happens. As you continue scratching and petting his head, he seems to finally relax and stop growling, happy with the scratches you’re giving him. You then take your other hand and slowly bring it to scratch his other ear. By the end the tense few moments, you’re petting Greater Dog, whose tail, you realize is growing longer and longer, the more you pet him, winding around your legs. The end of the tail wags at a happy speed, it’s weird, but ultimately very adorable and really cool. 

You breath a sigh of relief, a small smile lighting your face. You loved animals, and tried to learn all the places they enjoyed being pet, and you are more than happy that monster dogs are so similar.  
“God Elara, didn’t know you animal magic worked on Monster dogs too.” Kristen muttered sarcastically while rolling her eyes.  
“Hah, magic, right. I just happen to be really good with animals” You shoot back, and then pause.

“N-Not that you’re a-an animal, your j-just very similar a-and, and…” You stop petting Greater Dog, your face bright red with embarrassment and shame. Anxiety swirls through you as your stomach knots and blood rushes to your face. Kristen starts giggling, and the giggles soon turn into a fully bellied laugh, as she holds her stomach. Greater Dog just whines, pushing at your hands, and you slowly start petting him again, reaching for all the spots dogs like that you can reach.

“Kristen! It’s not funny!”  
“No, it’s not. It’s hilarious!” Kristen laughs for a few more moments before calming down. “G.D, can you let my friend in now? I really want to find Alphys and Undyne before they run out of patience. Plus you’ve got people to go through, I don’t think you want Grillby to be pissed off either for holding up business. You know how he gets when he thinks he’s losing any money.”  
G.D immediately stiffens and backs up, leaving your hands in the air. You quickly drop your hands. You vaguely notice the tail starting to shrink and moving out of the way of the line. “Don’t worry G.D! She’ll be in town for a while, you’ll definitely get more pets later, okay?” Kristen calls as she drags you into the bar.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As you’re dragged in you’re quickly brought down a staircase into a large room filled with dancing people and monsters alike. It seems like despite all the racism, an awesome nightclub was still an awesome nightclub. Kristen barrels through the people to a quieter area with a bar. There are three people at the bar. One is a large yellow monster sitting next to a thinner one with bright red hair, and at the end of the bar there’s a bald guy wearing a jacket with what you assume is fake fur. 

“Hey guys! We’re here!” Kristen calls over the pounding music. As the two turns around, you get a better look at them. The larger monster is a dinosaur-like monster with three large plate like spikes on her head. She is built like a tank, and a scar over her left eye, which is closed. Her smile reminds you of a t-rex, sharp teeth looking like they could rip you apart. Her left eye looks to be scarred, and has an eye patch to cover it. Although muscled, she is shorter than you by several inches and is wearing a ripped t-shirt and jeans. The other, thinner monster is a blue-ish fish-like monster with elegant fins for ears, her bright red hair pulled back into a bun to keep it out of her face. Her eyes remind you of a cat's, yellow and with a black slitted pupil, protected with a pair of glasses. She is taller than the yellow dino, about your height, but looks to be very lean. She’s wearing a simple loose black dress that flows around her knees. She barely gives you a passing glance. 

“SUP BITCH! Took you long enough! We got you a shot already!” The yellow dinosaur yells over the music with a wide grin. “Hey Kristen, we were wo-wondering if we were g-going to need to search f-for you, I almost se-sent out N-napstaton to look for you” The blue fish commented with a slight stutter. 

“Sorry! We had a small hold up at the door. G.D wasn’t going to let Elara at first, but he seemed to get over it. Oh! Elara, This is Alphys and Undyne. They have been my best friends here in New City.” She points at the yellow dinosaur and then the blue fish lady. 

“Hello” You give them a small smile, you think, it’s always been hard for you to tell how much emotion you’re actually expressing. 

“Alphys, Undyne, this is my best friend Elara, the one who I told you was visiting for a while?” 

Alphys openly glowers at you while Undyne seems to stare at you with a cold and calculating glare. “So this bitch is the one been telling us about? I don’t know Kristen, she looks more like all she’s good for is a good fuck or some of my girls experiments.” Alphys sneers as she stands. Though your face stays impassive, Kristen looks annoyed. 

“Alphys don’t be such a jerk, I know you don’t like humans, but you’re at least going to control yourself around Elara. She is my best friend.” 

“ ‘Ey PUNK! I thought we were your best friends! Are you seriously ditching us for this pathetic wimp!” Alphys looks a offended, as if she was exchanged for some lowlife on the side of the street. Do you just look that slutty? Or did you somehow give off a weird vibe or something. Or maybe humans have just been that bad, you wouldn’t put it past your species.

“Look Alphys, you two are my best friends, but Elara has been my best friend for much longer, and she’s been there when everyone else wasn’t. I’m not going to let you run her off like you have with other people I hung out with.” Kristen huffs, crossing her arms in finality. 

Alphys scoffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. “Those other humans were fucking asshats, I don’t know why you even decided to hang with them. You should just stay with us monsters. We’re SO much better.” You can feel her distaste for you from where you stand, and shift you weight from foot to foot from the feeling of not being part of the group. 

“Oh they weren’t that bad, but I haven’t heard from them since you scared the shit outta them, but se la vi.” Kristen shrugged. “Anyway, we are here to have some fun and get completely shit faced! Now let’s all get along and have some fun!” She grins and asks for a round of shots. Handing one to you she chirps “Cherub, you are required to have at least one. You SO need to loosen up a bit.”

You look at her in despair and whine “Really? Kriiiiisteeen”

“Are you not a f-fan of monster prod-ducts?” Undyne asks, disdain filling her tone. 

“Er, that’s not it. I don’t like alcohol in general, I can’t stand the taste, even with the sweeter ones like alcoholic apple cider.” You let out a strained laugh. “Kristen has to work to get me to drink anything.” Undyne raises an eyebrow, but says nothing and grabs her shot. As you take the one Kristen hands you, you down it and cringe, coughing as the burn fills your mouth and travels down your throat. You shove the shot glass onto the bar and make a face. “Kristen, I hate you so much.” 

“You’re pathetic, even Kristen can take a shot like a champ, and she’s weak.” Alphys grumbles, obviously unhappy with having to deal with your presence. 

“No one can be good at everything, at the very least I can handle my alcohol, even if I don’t like it.” You mumble. 

“Come one guys, no being grouchy, lets dance!” Kristen says grabbing you and Undyne and bringing the two of us to the middle of the dance floor. 

As the alcohol hits and eases through your body, tilting the world, you usher away anxious thoughts, you lose yourself to the pounding of the base and the sway of the music. As you dance, you check on Kristen occasionally, and see her grinding with the occasional monster or human, and once you see her go back for another shot. Alphys and Undyne are off in their own bubble, grinding and dancing together like they are in their own world. Alphys’s dance is abrasive and flashy, though she manages to be gentle enough to not bother Undyne, who sways with the music and takes up as little space as possible. You close your eyes and feel the beat within your chest, dancing in a world of your own, as if no one else on the dance floor was there. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You feel a very distinct pressure on your arm, causing you to open your eyes. Kristen stands before you, swaying in a way that was off beat. She looks happy, but tired, and her hair looks frizzier than usual. “Hey! Elra, Undyne n’ ‘lphysh are hedin’ out. I figurd we should prbubly join then.” 

Wow, drunk enough to not even hide how drunk she was, this is a new level of drunk as far as you’ve seen. Usually she can look drunk, but manage to pull off pretending that she’s totally not drunk. She can’t even do that now, Oh boy, the hangover she’s gonna have in the morning… 

You follow Kristen off the dance floor and towards the two monsters. As you arrive they quiet down and give you cold stares. Kristen flies off to the bathroom quickly, leaving you in their presence. Given the awkward company you sat on a stool on the side with Undyne, and left plenty of space between you and the monster. 

“Ya have a problem with us monsters, Bitch?” Alphys spat. 

“Well, n-not that I know of. You guys just don’t seem to like me, so I thought I’d give you space.” You murmur, shrinking a bit in the scrutinizing stare. 

“What? Scared of the big bad monsters? GRAHAHAHA! What a fucking wimp! I don’t even know why Kristen brought you here, you’re pathetic.”

“Fuhuhuhu, careful Alphys, you might hurt her feelings. Not that she has many as a human, such hateful creatures” Undyne muses. 

Well, so much for growing up, you feel like you’re back in middle school. You didn’t fit in, none of the kids really liked you, and those that did couldn’t be trusted, you would know. With the exception of one, they backstabbed you and changed sides as soon as they could, all to get in with the popular kids, or as close as they could get. You sigh, and feel the emptiness within your grow a bit, if monsters were like this, obviously you weren’t going to get along. You’re too awkward and distant to get along with most people. You mom always told you, you don’t suffer fools well, but you don’t know if that’s really the case. Most humans are just insufferable. It doesn’t look like monsters are much better. 

“Hey HUMAN! Stop ignoring me!” Alphys spins you around. You jump and yipe, not expecting her to interrupt your thoughts, or memory lead thoughts at least. 

“Fuck!” You put your hand over your chest. “You scared the shit outta me!”

“GRAHAHAHA! You sounded like a fucking dog!”

You flush in embarrassment, you have always been overly conscious of the noise you make when you’re surprised. “Well so sorry I sound like a dog. At least I don’t jerk people around when they’re stuck in their own thoughts!” You huff heatedly. 

“Growing a small backbone eh?” Alphys grins, very much in your personal space. 

“Leave her alone Alphys, Kristen will be back soon, and we wouldn’t want to make her angry. Though, human, I will warn you now, I will be severely disappointed if I continue to see you buzzing around Kristen like the annoying mosquito you are. Pest should be eradicated if they stick around too long, right Alphys?” Undyne grins, almost maniacally, as you stare at her in shock. 

“Is that what you think I am? Some blood sucking pest that is only using Kristen or something?” you feel anger bubble up, warming and building pressure in your chest.

“Why else would you hang around her? No other human has stuck around her and us monsters without some sort of ulterior motive. Why should you, some grey-souled human, be any fucking different? Can’t read ya’ for shit!” Grey souled…? What the hell does that mean? Whatever. 

“Well I do have an ulterior motive…” Alphys grabs you, claws digging into your shoulder making your wince, but the growing frustration in your chest makes you ignore it. 

“Knew it, now what would that be, pest.” 

“I want to take up her time, and catch up with what I’ve missed out. I wanted to get to know her friends, and make sure she’s safe and not in trouble because of the assholes I know hang around her. I may not be a fighter, but it doesn’t mean that I’m any less protictive of my friends. I know what humans can do, so s’rry, but you’re fricking hate of me isn’t gonna make me leave.” You push down the building tears in your eyes as you become increasingly frustrated. Just because they don’t like you, isn’t going to make you leave your best friend, who’s been there for you when you didn’t have anyone else but the pets at home. 

Alphys looks surprised, clearly not expecting your outburst. 

“Luk at ya guys, gett’n along.” Kristen appears, a goofy smile on her face. Sighing, you release your frustration and anger and it dissipates immediately. You hop off the bench, and poke her in the cheek. 

“Come on Krissie, I think it’s time to get you home. You’re drunk, and I’m a bit tipsy.”

“Nuuuuuuuuu! I wanna hang wif Aphys n’ Ndyne!!”

“There will be plenty of time to hang with ‘em later. You’re gonna hate yourself in the morning. Now come on, its…” you look at the watch you always wore, 11:30 pm. It’s not that late, but she’s far too drunk for that to matter. “It’s almost midnight. We’ll have all summer for you to party all night. Come on Krissie, unless you want to get sick and not be able to do anything?”

She gives off a whine. “Fiiiiiiiiiiine”

“Byyyyyyyee ‘Ndyne! Byyyyyeee Elphsh!” 

You roll your eyes, wave out of politeness, and head back to the apartment. 


	3. Hangovers and Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan to not update this story for so long, sorry... This story hasn't been abandoned by any means for those who are still interested. I'm just busy with school and I tend to pick at my work. A friend of mine once told me  
> "teach a man to read, and he will be entertained for a week, teach a man to write and he will live with crippling self doubt"  
> They were not wrong. Enjoy the chapter, I'll try to post more consistently, but no promises.

Sunlight hits your face, rousing you from your dreamless slumber. Sleep claws at your eyes, begging you to close them again. You groan, and move out of the sun, feeling for your phone. It’s 10:00 am. As much as you’d like to sleep, you know that Kristen is either be awake, or about to wake up, and with how drunk she was last night, it’s going to be a doozy of a morning.

The room is cold compared to under the sheets, so you put on a big jacket and grab your phone before heading to the kitchen. It’s silent, and Kirsten can’t currently be seen, so she’s probably not awake, yet. You start to boil water for tea. Looking at the cupboards, you see many teas you recognize, and several that you don’t. Sea Tea? Golden Tea? What the heck are those? Shrugging, you go to the fridge and grab ingredients for a simple breakfast.

As you cook, you hear Kristen shuffling out of her room.

“Morning Kris. How’re you feeling? You were so drunk last night, it’s kinda ridiculous.”

“Uuuurg, I regret so much. My head’s killin’ me and I feel like I should’ve hurled hours ago. I really wish I had.” You hum in agreement.

“Well, I got up a bit earlier, the waters almost ready, but I didn’t know what type of tea you wanted. I wasn’t going to mess with it. I also started eggs, and the bread is in the toaster, you know have to eat something. I would have grabbed you some painkillers, but I don’t know where anything is.”

“M’not hungry, but I’ll have some Sea Tea. Don’t worry about the pain killers, I already texted Sans for some monster candy.”

“Kristen, you have to eat something, I know you won’t if I don’t make you. I’m making you.” You leave no room for argument as you glance at her hunched form as she curls over the table. You grab a bag of sea tea and pour the water in the mug, setting it next to her. 

“Fine” Kristen grunts.

You pause for a moment, “Soo, who’s Sans?”

“Normally I’d explain, but uuuuuurrrg... But when he gets here, you’re answering the door.”

“Wait, what? Why? He’s your friend.”

“You’ll figure it out.”

Sighing, you finish the eggs, and put them on a plate. “Wait, should I could more food than?”

You hear a snort. “No, he probably wouldn’t eat it, but for the love of god, Do Not Let Him Cook.”

“Whyyyyyyy?”

“ ‘M still trying to teach him how to cook without killing his victims. God, he loves cooking, specifically cooking nachos, but don’t eat them, I did, and I swear I was going to die, and I was lucky enough to avoid all the sharp objects in the plate.” She manages to look even more sick that before. 

. . . . Point taken.

A loud banging on the door catches your attention, you shove the plate of eggs with bread towards her. “Eat Kristen.” An evil gleam enters your eye, “Or I’ll tell Sans you need a plate of his nachos.” She glares at you, but moves to eat.

You go to the door, and look through the eyepiece and see two skeletons standing outside. “Umm, Kristen?” you call. “There two skeletons standing outside?”

“That’s Sans and his brother.”

“Kay” Okay then, here we go. You open the door and immediately assaulted with a exceptionally loud voice.

**“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH…!”**

Yelping, you jump back, promptly landing and tripping over your feet as you slam onto the floor. As you lay there clutching your head and cursing your clumsiness a snicker comes from somewhere above you. 

**“HAHAHA! FOOLISH PEASANT! YOU WERE OBVIOUSLY CAUGHT BY SURPRISE BY ME, THE MAGNIFICENT AND MALICIOUS SANS!! BUT YOU MUST BE LESS WORTHLESS IF YOU WISH TO SURVIVE!”** You groan in reply while keeping a few choice words about this Sans to yourself. 

“Geez Elara, you okay?” Kristen asks as she shuffles over.

“Why did he yell?” you whine, moving an arm over your eyes. God it’s too early for this. 

**“YELL? THIS IS MY NORMAL VOLUME!”**

Kristen cringes and groans in pain, clutching her head. “Sans, quiet voice, I have a hangover.” she whispers. You take that moment to sit up and put your head on your knees as blood rushes to your head. Hooo, head rush. 

**“AH! That Is Correct! You Were Smart To Call Me For Monster Candy! It Would Be Terrible To Be Caught Unawares While Under Alcohols Cursed Spell!”** Handing her a bag, Kristen grabs what looks to be a small red piece of candy, and pops it in her mouth.

She sucks on it for a few moments before she sighs and beams at the small skeleton, promptly glomping onto him. “Thanks Sans, I needed that!”

**“RELEASE ME YOU WRETCHED HUMAN!”**

“Volume Sans, please. You know it doesn’t remove the pain entirely, and it takes time to completely take effect.” Kristen mumbles into his chest. 

God why is he so loud. You close your eyes moment collecting yourself. Taking a deep breath you open your eyes and look up, noticing the other skeleton staring at you, it’s like he sees right through you. Although he is “smiling,” it looks like a bored expressions more than anything. Weird. 

“Err, hi?” You flush at the attention, now acutely aware that you’re still in pajamas. The skeleton stretches his hand out, and his grin widens a fraction.

 **“That looked _ruff_.”** Wow, hot voice.

His cheekbones start to color lightly, and Kristen snickers behind you. 

“Oh my god, Elara, this is why I love you.”

“I didn’t” Your eyes widen and face heats to volcanic proportions.

“You totally did! Haha!” 

“Fffffffuuuuuuuuck.” Your whole body heats up as it follows your faces example. You quickly hide in the hood of your jacket. “Goood Daamniiit. Just leave me here, I’ve officially out done myself.” You mumble just as Sans starts to screech above you. 

**“MUTT! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PUNS!”**

**“Oh _woof_ you stop _whining_?” ** You can hear the other skeleton grumble. 

**“SHUT UP YOU LAZY ASS! IT’S NOT EVEN THAT FUNNY OR CREATIVE! YOU’RE GOING TO INFECT THIS HOUSE AND THE TORTURE WILL NEVER END. I DEMAND YOU TO STOP NOW”** Sans screams.

 **“Sorry m’lord”** you hear him mumble. 

Kristen is still howling above you, she’s always thought your screw up were hilarious. Fuck her, may her head throb for the rest of the day. You are rewarded by Kristens noises of pain.  
_How pathetic, you’re so creepy. What will people think? Shut up brain_. You take a deep breath and focus on emptying your mind and the fuzz of your jacket to release the anxiety building in your chest. Fuzzy jacket, soft, fuzzy jacket. Safe fuzzy jacket.

“C-Come on Cherub, n-no *snrk* one will judge y-you.”

“Nope, I’ve died of shame. Leave me here.” You mumble, dread coming back.

“Aww, come on, please?” You feel a weight on your back as she sits on you.

“Ack! I’m being sat on by a whale! Kristen, get off. ”

“Sorry, B-… Wait, Hey! Don’t’ make fun of my chub!”

“Love you Krissie!” you coo. “N’ you love me anyway, otherwise you’da ditched me years ago!” You smile, and feel your back crack from the pressure. Actually, that felt really nice.

“I know, Bitch.” She grumbles.

“Good, now get off Satan”

“Ha, I wish, now get up Hoe!”

“No.”

“I’ll keep sitting on you.”

“Don’t be an ass you cow!”

“Ha, look who’s talking miss double D.” You can hear the smirk in her voice as she stands. You seriously need to learn to shut up or think first.

“Arg, damn it! Shut up!” You’ll never hear the end of this, let alone be able to even think about talking remotely like a normal person, not that you were very good at it in the first place. At least she finally got up. Wait, shit, you messed up. There are two other people in the room, fuck everything. 

**“Why Are You Letting This Filthy Peasant Insult You Human Kristen? If You Want It To Follow Orders, You Simply Must Be Far More Forceful. I Can Teach It Manners For You If You Wish!”** Sans tone holds glee that doesn’t make you feel comfortable, you withhold a small shiver. He’s not helping. 

“Sans, we’re good friends, insulting each other is something we do for fun. And as my friend, Elara and I are equals, and we don’t treat equals like they are below us. You wouldn’t treat Alphys like a slave would you?” Kristen scolds from above you. 

**“But Alphys Is A Strong Fighter, And A Fellow Guard Of The King, I Have To Respect Her And The Strength She Has!!”** he argues. 

“But even if you won’t admit it, you enjoy her company, she did still sparred with you when you were starting out and you were interested in joining the Royal Guard. Elara is my Alphys, and we don’t treat our best friends like slaves. Just like you shouldn’t treat you brother like a dog.”

**“But He’s -”**

“Sans...” You can hear the finality in her voice. 

**“HMPH. Fine! But Only Because You Are Obviously Vying For My Attention! I Know My Magnificence Is Difficult To Come By, Especially Surrounded By Such Weak Creatures!”** God, is, is he _pouting?_ This is almost cute, in a scary, oversized spoiled brat kinda way. 

**“AH! Now That I Am Here, I Shall Allow You To Taste The Heavenly Genius That Is My Nachos! They Are Nutritious And Will Help You Become Stronger!!”**

“Ohh, um, Sorry Sans, Elara already cooked breakfast, and I’m not going to waste it.”

 **“W-WHAT!?”** Sans sputtered above you. 

You ou feel a tap on your back. “Come on Cherub, you can’t stay there forever.”

“I know, just give me a moment of peace to recover my distinct lack of dignity.” You grunt.

“M’kay, just don’t take too long, otherwise your breakfast will get cold. Want me to make you some tea?”

“Yes please” you sigh. “I’ll take an Irish or something.” 

“Alright, come on guys, let’s go sit down and leave her for a bit.”

You hear Sans collect himself before giving his brother an order. **“PAPYRUS! WATCH OVER THIS LAZY CREATURE, THE HUMAN KRISTEN WANTS IT’S LAZY ASS UP, AND SHE HAS BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO GIVE IT TIME TO DO SO. YOU ARE TO STAY HERE AND KEEP AN EYE ON IT UNTIL IT MOVES. YOU SHOULD GIVE IT SOME ADVICE WHILE YOU’RE HERE, IT’S AS LAZY AS YOU WERE UNTIL I GAVE YOU PROPER TRAINING”**

**“Yes M’lord”** The skeleton murmured. _The hell? What is with the relationship of these two skeletons? Aren’t they supposed to be brothers? I mean, I know some kids like being bossy and think they’re the King of the World, but this is kinda ridiculous... Unless the older one just goes with it... Ugh, whatever._

****

****

“Sans, that’s not giving her space, that’s how we can make people more stressed.”

 **“BUT HU..”** “Sans...”

“Kristen, it’s fine. It’s... whatever. I’ll be there in a moment.” You sigh. 

You continue to sit there in a ball of oversized clothes, gathering the remains of your now thoroughly destroyed pride while ignoring the ground induced headache. Finally, you decide to move. More specifically, your hidey hole has become a sauna and you desperately need fresh air. Moving back your hood a bit you look up to see the tall Skeleton is leaning against the closed door, staring at you. 

Now that you get a chance to really look at him, you realize just how tall and lanky he is. If he stood straight he has to be at least 6’6” or something. You can see he’s wearing black skinny jeans and a vermillion turtleneck under a loose leather jacket with faux fur. You also notice that for some reason, he is wearing a collar. It’s a well worn leather collar that is a deep red maroon with sharp gold spikes. Looking at his skull, you see it is somewhat anatomically correct, but his eye sockets are a bit small and you can’t see into his skull, instead it’s black, and dark red dots act as his irises. And his teeth! God, they remind you of a wolf's, sharp and vicious, although his left canine is oddly gold, so he must have lost it. 

**“See something ya like Doll?”**

You flinch as you come to the conclusion that you will be red permanently for the summer, and it won’t be because of a sunburn either, for once. “O-oh! I.. Um. I’ve just never seen a walking skeleton before. I can’t help that I’m curious.” You mutter, looking down. You sigh, and stand with a groan, and ignore the throbbing of your knees and head.

**“Nyeh, seems like I’m not the only one who sounds hot. Name’s Papyrus, Papyrus the Skeleton. Who’r you?”**

“Ha, about as hot as Pluto.” You snort. “I’m Elara, I’ve been Kristen’s best friend since High School.”

You reach for his hand, but as soon as you grab it a shock jolts your arm and you yelp, again. 

_A child with red eyes and rosy cheeks dodges bone with a determined look. They wear a green and yellow sweater and continue to dodge until bones impale them, everything is black. Another child with squinted eyes and a blue and purple sweater runs towards you, and as you dodge, bones impale their tiny body. The same child is running towards you, you dodge, but they attack again, their knife carving into your body. They stand above you, their maniacal smile the last thing you see before the world melts away. The first child is back and dodges the bones looking more determined than before, their death repeating rapidly in different ways until finally the scenery changes and they run over and hug you as they cry something, but you can’t hear what they’re saying._

As soon as the vision (visions?) appears, they’re gone, and you barely recognize what’s happened. “Fuck” you gasp, backing up. Papyrus is snickering at you as if nothing's happened except the shock.

**“He he, That’s old buzzer trick, get’s em’ every time”**

You stand there, adrenaline pumping. Fucking Bastard! What the hell is with monsters!? And the fuck was that vision. You’ve never had that happen to you before, are you going insane? 

**“Come on human, M’lord will be unhappy with me if I let you stay here too long.”**

You stare at him as he meanders over, shaking your head to try to focus on now. Rolling your eyes you huff before stiffly moving towards the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus is standing behind his brothers chair, lazily leaning against the counter when you walk into the kitchen looking like he’s been there the whole time. When Kristen notices you her face lights up. “Oh! Your finally up! You okay?” 

“Uh, yah, I’m fine” Your hands move together, right fingers squeezing the flesh of your left fingers as if you were working in hand cream, a nervous habit. Though they are hidden by long sleeves of your jacket. “How’s breakfast?” You ask as you walk over to where your plate sits on the table, a steaming mug of tea next to it. 

“It’s good! Thank you for cooking for me this morning!” she replies. 

“No problem”

“Oh! By the way, there’s milk in the fridge if you want it, and the sugars in the cabinet behind you.” 

“Kay.” Turning to the cabinet, you grab the sugar and pour in a generous portion into your cup. After adding milk and stirring it in, you sip, and add some more sugar. Perfect. “Thank you Kriss”

“No problem. So Elara, now that you’re not hiding I can introduce you to the skelly bros.” Motioning to the chubby skeleton sitting to her right “This is Sans, adorable, strong, and a little tsundere.” 

**“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT AND MALICIOUS SANS! AND I AM NEITHER ADORABLE OR A TSUNDERE! THOUGH, AS YOU CAN OBVIOUSLY TELL, I AM VERY STRONG AND VERY HANDSOME AND AM AN ESTEEMED MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD WHO DEMANDS RESPECT.”** Well, it didn’t take him long to return to his previous volume, and Kristen’s apparently feeling better since she isn’t saying anything, but she’s still flinching a bit. 

“Of course not, you must have many admirers as such a strong royal guard” You refrain from rolling your eyes. 

**“MWA HA HA! OF COURSE I DO!”** Sans stands abruptly and sticks a pose, wide smile, chest puffed and hands on his hips. His scarf moves like there’s a wind, it really is cute. **“AND AS A POWERFUL MONSTER WITH MANY ADMIRERS, I HAVE A LOYAL DOG. THIS,”** he waves vaguely in the direction of Papyrus **“IS MY LOYAL MUTT PAPYRUS”**

“Sans Wing Ding Serif what have I told you about calling your brother a dog. He is not a slave, but a family member. This is not the underground Sans.” Kristen scolds. Sans looks like a kid caught with this hand in the cookie jar. Colored sweat appearing on his skull. Huh, who knew skeletons could sweat. 

**“BUT HOW ARE PEOPLE SUPPOSED TO KNOW I’M STRONG WITHOUT MY LOYAL FOLLOWER! AND ANYWAY, HE’S MINE, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TREAT HIM HOWEVER I PLEASE.”** he whines. 

Kristen grabs his face and squeezes his cheekbones. Dear god, how the hell is a skeletons face that malleable?! “By being your adorable self, and you prove you’re strong by protecting your family, not treating them like dogs. It’s better to have a loving family, than one where people don’t get along” 

**“I’M NOT ADORABLE!”** he retorts, but he frowns, staring at her chest. Looking up you see a worried expression pass over his face before he gives her a big grin and yells **“BUT I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT THAT THIS ISN’T THE UNDERGROUND. I WILL MAKE SURE TO BE THE BRAVEST AND MOST TERRIFYING BROTHER EVER AND REMOVE ANYONE WHO THREATENS THE FAMILY!”**

“Close enough” she smiles at him, but you know she’s sad. She loves her family, but they don’t really get along. Her parents were very strict with her, but her older sister and younger brother got away with everything. She used to get along with her brother, but her sister manipulated them and caused a huge rift so now he’s hates her and is outwardly hostile. Plus since she rebelled and started smoking and drinking, things only became worse. Either way, she ended connecting you and your mother as home more than her parents house. 

You look at Sans, “ So, um, what do you do for work?”

**“OH! I AM A GUARD FOR THE KING AND THE YOUNG AMBASSADOR!”**

You listen for a while, and eventually tune out as the conversation changes and Kristen and Sans divert to another topic. You don’t really mind as you’re content to be left out of it. The few times you do pay attention to what they’re saying, it occurs to you that you can’t tell how old Sans is since he acts like a very narcissistic kid. But you’ve known way too many people who acted 5 despite being adults to actually judge his age. Plus your not much much better since you could act like a impish and petulant kid with your friends, well mostly Kristen, or very quiet and mature. Papyrus, unlike his exceptionally loud brother, just stands in the corner and watches quietly, though you swear that you feel his eyes on you sometimes. He seems much more mature, wait, maybe not. Eh, who knows. 

Now that you have a chance, you observe Sans. You can tell he’s a bit shorter than you, but since he’s sitting, you can’t really tell. From what you can tell, he’s wearing a black armor like top with parts that jut out on the shoulders and is short enough so that you can see his spine. His pants from the glimpse you saw earlier were skinny jeans that showed off the top of his iliac crests. You saw his bright red boots as you walk back, pointed and sharp looking. He is wearing a bright red scarf that looks well worn, and has rips from the edges, it looks like there have been spots where someone tried to fix it, but gave up after so many tries. His skull is wider than Papyrus’s, and looks a tad softer, giving him a bit of a baby face despite the jagged mouth he had and those sharp canines. Two cracked lines run down his right eye, though they seem old and don’t seem to bother him. Instead of eyelights, his sockets hold red irises, giving them the appearance an actual eye, albeit a demonic looking one. 

Once you finish your breakfast, you stretch, and several pops erupt from your back. Sighing, you grab the plate and rinse off the dishes, before going to your room to drop off your now hot jacket, grab your phone, and a drawing book and pencils. You aren’t about to interrupt Kristen’s conversation. You sit on the couch in the living room making sure to face the kitchen. You play mindless games for a bit, and then begin to draw whatever comes to mind, which is usually mindless drawing unless you really have something in mind. 

“Hey Boo?”

“Yes?” 

“Just wondering how you’re doing, got anything new?”

“Not really, just drawing random things, but they’re not great.”

“Bullshit, your drawings are always cool!” you hum, and roll your eyes. 

“Okay, most of them are great, I can’t always win!” She grumbles.

“I know, no one can Kris. Hey, um, what is the plan for today?”

“Oh! I didn’t really have one, I was thinking I might show you around town a bit... Ooh ooh! I have an idea!”

 **“HUMAN, WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE RIGHT BACK AND SO WE COULD CONTINUE OUR DISCUSSION ON MY PUZZLES AND TORTURE DEVICES!”** Sans stand in the doorway. 

“Hey Sans! Are you and your brother free today?”

**“HMM. IT IS SATURDAY, SO I AM NOT ON DUTY. MUTT, WHAT IS YOUR SCHEDULE?”**

**“I don’t have work until later I’m on the night shift.”**

Kristen sighs, but ignores the name. “Great! Wanna join us for a walk around the monster district? I want to bring Elara to see all the different stores and introduce her to some of the folks around here.”

 **“HMM. THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA! IT MEANS I WILL BE ABLE TO GUARD YOU WHILE ALSO SURVEYING THE AREA FOR WRETCHED TROUBLE SEEKING HUMANS!”** His grin is concerning, but you ignore it.

“When are we leaving then?” Looking between Kristen and Sans, since they seem to be making all the plans. 

“As soon as we’re ready, so move your butt!” Kristen grins. 

You stretch again, and flinch as your shoulder gives a loud pop, that one actually hurt a bit. 

**“WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO LEWD! WERE YOU NEVER TAUGHT ANY MANNERS?!”** Sans screeches, face flushed to a violet-red color. 

You startle, blushing in kind. “Um, what? I didn’t think I was doing anything sexual or anything?” 

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? POPPING YOUR JOINTS IS MOST DEFINITELY SEXUAL!”**

How is that sexual?! How the hell were you supposed to know? What’s with today??!! “S-sorry, but a lot of the time I can’t help it. It’s something my joints do, regardless of whether I stretch or not. I’ll try not to do anything to do that, but if I do, I really don’t mean it in that way. F-for humans, it’s pretty normal, so we don’t pay attention to it.” This is going to be a long summer if they think you’re being lewd anytime your joints pop, they tend to do that, a lot. 

**“O-OF COURSE! I KNEW THAT! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU KNEW THAT AS WELL. I-I WAS TESTING YOU! NOW PREPARE YOURSELF PEASANT! I WISH TO LEAVE SOON!”**

Nodding, you grab your stuff and head to your room, but not before Kristen starts to crack her knuckles. You’d almost feel bad for him, but man what a day, you really couldn’t really catch a break with these monsters, you really couldn’t do anything right by their standards could you. Or maybe you’re just that bad at life, wouldn’t be that surprising. 

Sighing you close the door and drag your bad from under to the bed to search for some clothing. You hear a slight pop, but you don’t pay it much mind until you hear an odd shuffling noise. Turning around, you flinch. 

“Holy Fucking Shit! Dud! You gave me a fucking heart attack. What are you doing in my room?!” You look at the taller skeleton, hand over your pounding heart. Pat.. no. Papyrus? Yes, they were both like fonts. He stands there, frozen, the red-orange glow back on his face and eyelights gone. 

“Um, excuse me? Hello? Helloooo??” You wave your hands in front of you, and try to get his attention. His eyelights shutter back into existence and sweat forms on his skull. The heck? 

**“What’r you wearing?!”** he wheezes, color appearing on his cheeks and sweat appear on his skull. 

“Um, Pajamas? Why? And why are you in my room?” You ask, very uncomfortable with the situation. It’s a random person, in your room, without asking or even knocking. . 

****“Don’t worry about it. Do you have a fetish or something?!?”** His eyesockets narrow.**

“What do you mean?! How the heck do I have a fetish I’m wearing pajamas?! And it does matter, you’re in my room. Without permission. When i was just told to change. Why are in here? Either tell me or get out.”

Papyrus appears in front of you causing you to jump back and fall onto your bed where you scramble back about to scream. Except, you can’t move, and Papyrus’s skeletal hand manages to cover your mouth. Your heart pounds, adrenaline rushes, you are very much awake at this point. 

**“Hmph, this Doll’s got a tongue on her too, and a fetish for skeletons considering you have skeletal parts on your shirt ya dirty liar.”** You growl at him, glaring into his eye sockets. One which has bright vermillion flames erupting from his left socket. **“Don’t worry Doll”** he soothes, **“I’m not here to hurt ya, just to give a little warning. While you’re here, you’d better behave yourself. That means listening to my brother and behaving yourself like a good little human. Push a toe over the line,”** he chuckles, **_“ and We’re Gonna Have A Real GOOD Time.”_**

And with that, he, and his magic, are gone, like. Poof, except without the smoke. Leaving you to sort out your fraying nerves.  
.....  
...  
..  
.

Well...  
.  
.  
.  
Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, I don't have anybody to review these chapters to catch my mistakes to give me an opinion, so this is probably rough? I don't know. . . Feel free to critique?


End file.
